


How to Efficiently Handle a Pink Distraction

by Spiderlily_Writes



Series: Marianne and Hilda explore the concept of ownership. [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Chair Bondage, F/F, I like how this fandom has universally decided Hilda is a brat, Loving wives, brat Hilda, or at least i have, this fic was inspired by the HORNY GRIP meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderlily_Writes/pseuds/Spiderlily_Writes
Summary: Marianne is trying to finish going over House Edmund's finances and Hilda is refusing to leave her alone. Marianne decides to play a game.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Marianne and Hilda explore the concept of ownership. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778362
Kudos: 72





	How to Efficiently Handle a Pink Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Have some more, I can't get off this MariHilda train, for it hath no brakes.

Marianne tightened her grip on the pen in her hand, trying very hard to focus on filling out the paperwork in front of her. She had been working her way through the pile steadily all day, and every time she felt as though she was going to get to the bottom of the pile, a retainer knocked on the door and left another stack with her. While she had understood very well from the beginning that the actual day-to-day work of leading House Edmund and managing its coffers would consist of far more parchment and parley than pleasure, that didn’t mean she enjoyed it.

It didn’t help that her wife was being  _ profoundly _ needy. 

“Hilda, I swear in the name of the goddess herself, if you do not stop doing that, you will live to regret it.”

“Tough talk, Margrave Edmund. Are you going to have me executed? Are you going to have my head by night’s end? Thrown to the street as a nuisance?” Hilda teased, leaning in again to nuzzle Marianne’s neck and pepper it with kisses. “Are you going to lock me in the dungeon and throw away the key?” she asked, wrapping her arms around Marianne from behind and speaking directly into her ear, her breath hot against the side of her wife’s face. “What are you going to do about it?”

Marianne squeezed the feather pen so hard it snapped in half.

“My dear, beloved wife,” Marianne said, exasperated, pleading. “You know how important it is for me to finish reading and signing off on these finance forms today. You know I can’t just leave in the middle of-”

“I’m not wearing anything under this nightgown, Marianne.”

There was a beat where neither of them even breathed. Marianne dared to sneak one glance up at her wife, who was wearing an opaque bright pink nightgown. She didn’t doubt for a second that Hilda was telling the truth.

“You are absolutely incorrigible!” Marianne moaned, holding her head in her hands.

“I don’t know the meaning of the word,” said Hilda, innocently, and Marianne had no doubt that she actually didn’t.

“Fine, Hilda, you win.” She tried to sound as defeated as possible, and it wasn’t difficult. “But I do need to wrap things up here, so I’m going to need your help.”

“Yeah? Help with what? I hope you don’t mean math, because that’s absolutely not happening.”

“No, I need you to go get the box from under our bed. You know the one.”

Hilda’s eyes lit up. She most certainly, absolutely, without a doubt  _ did  _ know the one. “You mean it? That box?”

“Yes, that one. Go get it, bring it here. Quickly, please.” Marianne snapped her fingers and gestured at the door connecting Marianne’s office to their bedroom. She sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. “Before I change my mind.”

Hilda was off like an arrow fired from a longbow, and as soon as she left, Marianne got up, crossed the room, locked the door leading to the hallway outside, and returned to her seat. Wouldn’t do to have somebody walk in on them.

It only took Hilda a moment to return with a plain looking black box about the size of a large handbag. They still hadn’t unpacked it after returning from their vacation to visit Claude and Byleth in Almyra about a week ago, but there had been a couple of small things added to it while they were there. Marianne drew the first of these new additions from it: a set of four pink leather cuffs, with buckles on them, perfect for keeping a bratty Hilda still. 

“Sit,” she said, gesturing to the chair on the other side of her desk. It was simple, wooden, but it had a cushion and, most importantly, arm rests. Her tone made it clear that this was not a question.

Hilda bounced over to the chair giddily and sat down, batting her eyelashes at Marianne flirtily. “What do you have in store for me, Mari? Can you give me a hint?”

“Oh, you’ll be screaming, Hilda. No doubt about it,” Marianne mused idly as she secured Hilda’s limbs to the chair. Her ankles got fastened to the legs of the chair, her wrists to the armrests. She checked the bindings to make sure they were secure, as Hilda was still stronger than she looked, even after spending years away from the battlefield. 

Satisfied, she reached into the box again, pulling out a leather gag. She cocked an eyebrow at Hilda, who opened her mouth without a fight. Marianne smiled as she secured the gag around her wife’s head and fastened it at the back. That was exactly why she’d let Hilda think she won.

Finally, the last items she needed came out of the box. A smooth porcelain object, with no obvious function and a length of rope, usually used as a leash, that she could use to secure it in place. Hilda’s eyes widened as she saw Marianne take them out, and Marianne could see the hunger there. 

Hilda gave a token bit of resistance as Marianne methodically went about pressing the device right between her wife’s legs and holding it firmly against her clit as she used the leash to tie the device to Hilda’s thigh.

Marianne stepped back and put her hands on her hips, admiring her handiwork. All told, it had only taken her a few minutes to put the setup together, but she was pleased with it nonetheless. She could see her wife breathing a little heavier, and flushed a little more pink, and it was clear she was waiting for whatever was to come next. Marianne smiled devilishly.

“Do you think you’ve been a good girl?” she asked, and she snorted as she saw Hilda nod in the affirmative, quickly, eagerly. “I don’t know that I agree with you, my love.”

Hilda squirmed in her chair.

“I’ve been needing to finish these forms, and you’ve made yourself an absolute nuisance for the last hour. So I’m going to make you a deal.” Marianne waved her hand and mumbled a phrase aloud, casting a simple spell that muffled any noise within the room to anyone outside it. The action, of course, set off the steady vibration of the magic detector strapped to Hilda’s thigh. Her wife yelped in surprise through her gag.

“If you can sit there, patiently, quietly, without making a single sound, and wait for me to finish my paperwork, I will untie you, I will take you to our bedroom, and I will fuck you until the sun rises.” Marianne blushed a little as she cursed. She knew Hilda thought it was attractive, but she still wasn’t used to doing so. “But if you make even a single sound, just one, that distracts me from my forms, I am going to leave you there until I finish, then put you to bed with your hands secured behind your back.

Hilda paled a little bit. She knew that wasn’t an idle threat; Marianne had done exactly that before. And so the game was on: Hilda against a magic detecting vibrator, and Marianne against an ever-refilling stack of paperwork.

Marianne set to her task quickly and quietly, for even though she had set this challenge for Hilda, she wanted to be fair about it. To purposely take longer than necessary wasn’t in her nature, and if she was being honest with herself, she  _ did _ want to take Hilda to bed after all her incessant teasing. Marianne dearly hoped her wife would be able to hold out.

Hilda, for her part, sat extremely still in the chair at first, but as the relentless buzzing of the device continued, she squirmed, trying to maneuver her leg in such a way that it would pull the thing off of her. She had no such luck, of course, as Marianne had grown quite adept at her precision and knotwork over the years.

The wiggling produced a noise, ever so slight, in the chair. A light creak, as old wood tends to make, disturbed the thick, heavy silence that had come to envelop the room. Marianne didn’t seem to notice, though, and Hilda was relieved. She would have probably sighed, if she could. Still, it was growing more and more difficult to remain silent, and she bit down hard on the gag in her mouth, pulling hard against her bonds, doing anything she could do to distract herself from the incessant vibrations against her.

As Marianne continued to work studiously on her paperwork, finally and blessedly nearing the bottom of the pile, she looked up at Hilda and beheld her wife as she struggled. The sight was enough to nearly make her drool.

Hilda’s face, neck, and upper chest were flushed a soft pink, and she could see the sweat that was beginning to cover her wife’s body in a thin sheen reflected by the lamplight in the room. The sweat made Hilda’s delicate nightgown cling to her body in all the right ways, emphasizing her curvaceous and powerful physique. Marianne could see her muscles as she strained against her bonds, could see the frustrated tears in her eyes, could see Hilda’s chest heaving as she tried in vain to keep her breathing even. Her hands clamped down on the ends of the armrests of her chair and she looked for all the world like she wanted to scream.

But she didn’t.

She endured the torment quietly. As ordered. Marianne’s breath caught in her throat. By the goddess, Hilda was beautiful.

Absentmindedly, she let the pen fall from her hand onto the desk and tumble to the floor. The soft click it made as it hit the floor, and the vibration of the magic detector against Hilda were the only two noises in the room, for neither of them even dared to breathe. 

Hilda and Marianne watched each other, eyes filled with longing, as Marianne reached down to feel about on the floor for her pen. She eventually found it, picked it up, and scribbled her signature on the bottom of the last page. She hadn’t read it all the way through, yet, but she couldn’t imagine that it would be all that important compared to her wife. She sat the pen down on the desk and turned the last sheet of paper upside down and onto the pile of finished documents.

As she did, as the paper fell onto the stack, Hilda let out a long, aching, almost guttural moan and came. Her head tilted back and she squeezed the armrests of the chair as if she were trying to pop them. Her body shook, and her hips bucked as much as they were able, as Hilda rode out her orgasm, pleasure smashing through her like water through a broken dam. Marianne watched her, transfixed, and quietly lowered the intensity of the spell that kept the device active, letting it buzz slowly, just fast enough for Hilda to come down from the peak gently. Hilda sighed and went limp in her bonds, breathing heavily. She didn’t look at Marianne, her eyes were glazed over and her mind was clearly elsewhere.

Marianne fully dispelled her magic and quickly rounded the desk to Hilda’s chair, unbuckling the gag, pulling it out of her mouth, throwing it across the room, and kissing Hilda hard. It took her wife a moment to respond, but once she did, she kissed Marianne back greedily. After what felt like an hour locked together, Marianne pulled away, now panting almost as hard as Hilda.

“That was...oh, goodness. That was something. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you try to hold back like that before,” Marianne said, flustered. “Are you okay?”

“Did I...do good? Did I make it?” Hilda asked, voice high and flighty. “I tried really hard but it was just...it was just  _ so much _ . 

Marianne blinked in surprise.  _ That _ was Hilda’s concern? 

“Yes, yes of course Hilda, you made it! I had just finished the last piece of paper. You did so well!”

She reached down and quickly flicked at the clasps holding Hilda’s arms and legs to the chair. “Do you think you can walk okay? That looked very intense.”

“Yeah, I uh...I think so. Might need to lean on you though,” she said with a giggle, still clearly a little lightheaded.

“I understand,” Marianne replied as she leaned down and took one of Hilda’s arms, helping her stand on unsteady legs. “Do you...ah....think you can handle more?”

“More?” Hilda asked, her eyes lighting up. 

“Well, you did as you were told. Good girls get a reward, right?” Marianne asked, slipping back into her dominant persona. “A-and you were very good. So you get a reward.”

“Do I have to do any work?”

“No. I’m going to lay you down on our bed, and I’m going to take care of you,” Marianne insisted. If she had her way, it was going to be a long, long night.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on twitter @spiderlilywrite


End file.
